Together Forever
by gothicrevelation21
Summary: Someone from before would extrude in ALex's life again, what will this person do to change her life? Is this the same person who might be connected to the stolen project that might start a new world war? [Reviews please, no flames
1. Angel in Disguise

Title: Together Forever

Subject: Romance

Pairings: Donna & Alex

Ratings: PG-13

Author's Notes: I… (sighs…) absolutely don't own Totally Spies so please don't sue me, I really wish that I do but I know I don't. This is just something I thought what might've happened after Alex and Donna had their first encounter when Donna almost killed (I mean in a punchin' kinda way) her because of some incidents.

**Chapter 1: Angel in Disguise**

**PE Class 8:30 am**

"Next!" their Gym Teacher shouted as he records the time of the previous student who went through the obstacles and hurdles, he sighed sadly as he looked at half the class's marks.

"Oh Come on girls! These marks are so pathetic please at least make it shorten to three minutes." He said half-heartedly as he looked at the next name on the list.

"Haven't I said next! Donna! You lazy brat go!" he yelled angrily as a short red head stood up from the class' group and walked towards the starting line quite confidently then smirked at their teacher.

"You really wanna shorten it to at least 3 minutes? If you'd stop calling me a lazy brat then I might make it in a minute." She bragged as her classmates whistled and cheered her for her frankness. Meanwhile on the other side of the gym, Alex, Clover and Sam is currently resting after their gymnastics lesson and is (as usual) talking about shopping and boys (especially Clover).

"And so as I was saying girls, there's a great sale in the mall later so what do you say?" Clover whispered as Sam and Alex just smiled at her. Then Clover's eyes moved towards Donna's class as they heard the loud cheering and commotion.

"Hey, what's going on there? And isn't that Donna? Alex?" she said pointed curiously as Alex' eyes quickly shifted to Donna's direction.

"If you two are so curious about what's happening there we might as well go over there and watched what they're doing, it's our break after all." Sam simply stood up and notion the two to follow her.

"SO, have we made a deal sir?" Donna jokingly grinned as the furious teacher fumed and cursed then smirked. The trio finally reached their class and asked one of the girls of what's going on.

"Donna challenged the strict Mr. Geysler in going through the obstacles in one minute. If she'd done that he'd have to stop being strict on her. No one has ever done that to him before." She said excitedly as the rest of the class continued to watch Donna.

"No wonder…" Clover said under her breath as Alex felt her heart beating a little too fast as she thought of Donna.

She don't know why but she's pretty sure she don't want Donna to be in trouble, even though she don't know why she even cared when Donna was the one who almost tried to beat her up, the hot headed girl whom she always made angry on some occasions because of her clumsiness. Like when she damaged Donna's favorite motorcycle, or when she accidentally made Donna's motorcycling suit dirty in front of the whole school. And she is the first one who survived after Donna said she'll be beating you.

"I'm waiting…" Donna said impatiently as Geysler grinned evilly.

"Sure, I'll respect you and will keep my word but, you'll have to quit school." He challengingly remarked as the people around them gasped. Donna just grimaced and looked around her surroundings, then she saw Sam, Clover and… Alex. She grinned and waved at them and concentrated on the obstacles. Then she turned to Geysler….

"Start it. If you dare." She said annoyingly as Geysler looked at his stop watch then gave his signal.

Donna took off quite amazingly; she jumped over the hurdles and avoided the obstacles as if it was nothing. She went through the others like it were just cinches and they watched in amazement at how fast Donna is.

"Heh, that brat have no chance now she only have 20 seconds left and the last obstacle is the three consecutive vaulting horse. Then she'll still have to run back here." He laughed; they all looked at him hatefully as they turned their head to Donna worriedly as they continued to watch.

"Yeah! And so what?" she exclaimed as she executed a power jump over the last obstacles quickly and ran towards them.

"7, 6, 5, 4, 3…" he stupidly counted expecting her to fail but, his jaws dropped as Donna stopped abruptly in front of him and grinned at him.

"So, how about stopping that stupid name calling old man, after all…" she turned and pointed her right thumb to the obstacles,

"… I've done my part of the deal," she said coolly and turned around as she greeted the cheering crowd, amongst them is the trio.

After the crowd clamed down a bit she finally had a chance to talk to them.

Donna walked towards them in such a cool manner someone would think she's a boy. And also her eye contact with Alex is so impossible to break; in fact Clover is currently waving her hand in front of Alex's eyes.

"Hiyah, long time no see." She smiled as she looked at Alex. Alex blushed a bit as Clover raised an eyebrow.

"She's not the only person around here you know." She coldly remarked as Sam pinch her.

"Sorry about that, she just don't want being left out and all you know. If you forgot, we're Alex's friends, I'm Sam and she's…" Donna reached her hand towards Clover who shook it lightly.

"I'm Clover, sorry about that," she said as Donna just shook her head.

"Nah, it's alright, so Alex," she turned to Alex and walked a little bit closer to her and whispered to her ear.

"Can we talk for a minute outside…? 'Privately'," Alex nodded and explained it to the girls.

"I'll just be out for a minute, guys, just wait for me in the cafeteria ok?" she promised as they smiled in agreement while Alex walked out the gym door.

Behind the Gymnasium 8:57 am

Donna was waiting for her while leaning on the wall and wiping her sweat, Alex blushed lightly as she watched Donna's sweat glittered as the sun's rays go through them. Then Donna noticed her and greeted her invitingly.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" she asked as Donna's rough attitude is suddenly replaced by a shy cute look, then a faint blush showed on Donna's face for the first time Alex seen since she met her.

"Look, about the incidents last week, I really didn't want to fight you because you looked so frail but because my head was hot last week. I poured my anger on your clumsiness, really sorry about the threats and stuff." She said shyly as her blush deepened while Alex also begun to blush as she watched the Donna she never knew before.

"It's just alright, so you really don't need to apologize to me, besides, I'm just another unpopular girl in this school anyway…" she said as Donna's eyebrow rose a bit.

"What do you mean 'unpopular'? Don't you think your friends are popular, I always hear about them around the campus, aren't they your friends? Aren't people like them, helps others like you to be popular?"

"NO, not really, they haven't noticed it yet, actually they're the only friends I had in this school… so whenever I won't see them I'll just be another loner and freak." She sadly sighed as Donna looked at her pitifully then she mustered enough courage to raise her hand and touched Alex's soft face then she blushed as she felt it burn on her palms. Alex looked at her questioningly and used the other hand to stop Alex from saying anything by putting her finger on top of the latter's lips.

"Stop it Alex, If you're alone, make new friends, because… I assure you that you'd just be lonely and miserable, what if there came a time when they're not there for you, you should meet more people. It's for your own good. And first you're not a freak ok? Remember that. I think you're great and don't have second thoughts about meeting people, go right ahead and be socially brave not just when someone stupid like me just suddenly picked a fight with you." She smiled kindly as Alex felt her cheeks burning furiously again. Donna looked at her watched and cursed, and then she sighed sadly as she took Alex's hand.

"Sorry Alex, I've gotta go now, I'm gonna be late for my class after lunch and I also need to hit the showers, I stunk, so see you later then." She said as she let go of her hand and ran off.

Alex stared at the wall for a bit and smiled. Is that really the Donna who tried to kill me in front of the whole school? The tomboyish girl whom I always get into incidents because of my clumsiness; she thought as she touched the part of her face where Donna touched it. Her touch is so gentle and soft, at first I thought that everything she'd touch would crumble to pieces. She must have been the first person in the whole school who has been nice to me since Sam and Clover, and what is the concern I felt in her voice? Is it … No she can't possibly have a crush on me, not only that we're totally different, we're both girls. She made a false laugh and walked towards the locker room to change and went to the cafeteria afterwards.

Cafeteria 9:08

Alex looked around the canteen for her friends' faces and saw them at a table. A cute jock passed by their table and winked at Clover, while Clover sighed as she followed the Jock with her eyes lovingly; Sam just smiled and watched her friend drool over the guy. Then she noticed Alex and waved at her.

"Alex we're over here!" she grins as Alex walked over to them.

"So, was Clover attacked by a Jock wink again?" she jokingly asked as Sam grinned again.

"Yup, and anyways, what did Donna and you talked about? It seems very suspicious, isn't she the one who you know, wanted to break your neck?" she whispered as Alex quickly shook her head.

"NO! In fact I was also surprised; Donna has actually been nice to me. I never thought someone like her could be that kind, gentle, sweet, caring…" she started as she blushed a bit and dreamily looked at the other side of the cafeteria. Sam raised her eyebrow and wondered why Alex is acting like Clover when she's thinking of a cute guy. But she shook it off thinking that Alex having a crush on a girl is rather impossible since Alex acts like a straight.

When Clover finally got over with the wink, they continued to their class and talked about more stuffs such as malls, and guys when they all fell under the floor and entered a bumpy slide going under the ground.

They yelled frantically while they slid down the pipe and cursed it when they finally got out the slide.

"JERRY!" they all shouted as they saw the old bald guy with a gray mustache.

"Like the new slide girls?" he asked jokingly as they straightened up and dust off the little dirt off their clothes.

"No but let's get to the point Jerry, what's the new mission?" Sam asked intriguingly as the two nodded in agreement.

Jerry's WHOOP underground office 9:35

"Girls your new mission is to capture a currently suspect in robbing the multi-million worth laser cannon from the National Undercover Research Laboratory or NURL. That laser cannon is a very effective war weapon that was just currently finished by NURL last week after 8 long years." He seriously commented as he turned to his computer and showed the girls the current data on the laser cannon. The girls looked over interestedly.

"The laser cannon or rather called Project 109, has been developed by WHOOP to stop a war just in case it does happened, but after what happened, this creation is more likely to start it than to stop it." He continued but paused as Clover raised her hand to question him.

"But it's just been finished? So if it's only one how could it be such a threat? The files on how to produce it is still in the NURL… right?"

"But what if the robber is clever enough to break it down and see how it works just like a young child disassembling its toy to pieces to see how it works and make another one to use?" he replied and finally turned to them… they never saw Jerry this serious before.

"And what if this person tried to make a mass production of the Laser Cannon and sell it in the black market to the world leaders who want to have control in nearby countries? To stop a Global war, we should catch the culprit and return the project 109. So you'll need more advance equipments girls." He then explained their new equipments and after that the girls proceed to change into their WHOOP uniforms.

"Wow, this must be some serious assignment girls, seeing Jerry like that and that tone of his voice." Clover said as she zipped up her uniform.

"Yeah, I wonder who'd be on the vent of obsession to destroy the world that he/she stole the 109. That person must be very intelligent and desperate if he's able to get pass the tight security of WHOOP and NURL all together making it look like it's just a cinch." Alex wonderingly replied. But Sam have other things on her mind as the two talked about the situation.

"Girls, why is it that Jerry didn't told us who did it? And he said suspect right? Does that meant that the person we're gonna be after might not be the real one who stole it and this might be a set up to get that person in trouble?" Sam whispered as the two nodded and understood what she meant. Not only that they didn't knew who did this. But the person they might be targeting is the wrong one.

"Well we'll just have to wait who the suspect is." Alex said as she walked in front of the door.

"Yeah, I suppose Alex got a point, let's just focus on how he did it and where he's hiding." Clover got up and followed Alex and Sam walk out the door.

They returned to Jerry's office as Jerry stood up with his jaws off his face as he read the computer monitor.

Sir they had reported that another item in NURL has been stolen and it seems that it's the twin engine of project 109. THE information told us. That it's the project 160 that is designed to double the effect of project 109, when the two has been combined. They still hasn't confirmed who did it but a special request had been made to call the WHOOP spies to action.

"Jerry, we're going!" was all that they said as they ran through the door to the special WHOOP jet they usually use to these kinds of situations.

On their way to the NURL headquarters Alex received a special report from the NURL on her monitor.

WHOOP:

NURL has been already robbed and the robber had gotten away again but thanks to one of the special guards he had been able to attach a transmitter on the robber's motorbike, the robber is currently holding the project 160 in a red packaging box. The transmitter had been able to track down and it showed that the rider is heading eastwards towards the sea, in fact it's in the nearest road in the seaside at the side of the mountain in fact near the cliffs, and we will send you the tracking system of the transmitter.

They all looked at the monitor…

"Hey Sam, what's our current location?" Clover asked as she sat back on the driver's seat. Sam looked at their navigational system and replied.

"We're 54 degrees to the east and 5 miles to the road the robber is currently on." She paused for a bit and calculated how fast the transmitter is going and their vehicle's speed to where they'd be able to meet somewhere on the road "So, we'll be able to catch up with it in 10 minutes, to catch it's rider, we should take the car in the back." Clover just nodded and smiled as she stomped on the gas pedal. After about 5 minutes they landed on a tree crowded area near the road and got on the special pink convertible Jerry gave them.

"Hey that's strange, the transmitter stopped for a sec and moved again but this time it's a bit slower." Sam observed as Clover just grinned.

"He must have thought that no one would be able to track him down so he let his guard down for a bit. Then it'll be a great chance for us to surprise him in the back." Sam and Alex smiled at her. They know just how much Clover loved chases.

"Hey its' signal is getting clearer! We must be very close!" Alex excitedly said as Clover turned sharply at the corner and they finally saw the rider and his motorbike.

"There he is!" Sam shouted a bit as they can't almost hear each other because Clover is going a little bit too fast.

"Alex, when I got the chance to catch up with it you jump up on him and get the red package ok? Then be sure to land safely after you capture him and retrieve the box." Clover reminded as Alex readied her new type of zipline bracelet that is much more advance and tougher than the previous one. Then at the next corner Clover finally did caught up with it. Sam gave her a thumb up as Alex smiled and breathed deeply as she prepared to jump.

"Alex when I said jump you jump… one two three JUMP!" Clover yelled as she swerved the car to the motorbike as Alex jumped and flowed with Clover's timing and successfully landed on the rider's bike

"Hey you stop this bike right now!" Alex barked as she tried to grasp the box from the rider. She was so serious that she just ignored the questioning look the rider gave her behind the helmet's glass. But as they neared another sharp corner Alex accidentally nudged the rider's arm so he lost his control as he tried to catch the box which almost flew off. But…the corner that's just meters from them …

"ALEX! NOOO!" Sam and Clover yelled as the motorbike slammed on the metal near the cliff and its current passengers literally flew over and sank towards the cliff.

Alex yelled but she still managed to get the box as they fall… she closed her eyes thinking she'd die… but an arm suddenly embraced her tightly as she fall…

She opened her eyes and was surprised by what she saw… the helmet wearing rider which they were following is… protecting her from the fall even if he'd be damaged more than her… the helmet the rider is wearing had been broken in the glassy part which revealed the reddish-brown eyes that seems so familiar to her… these weren't the kind of eyes that her enemies would usually have… these eyes would only be from one person and that would be…

"Alex… put this on quick… I'll break your fall don't worry about me…" the rider said as he took off the helmet and pushed it on Alex… then …

"Donna…?" was all that Alex muttered as Donna embraced her protectively then seconds later they fell onto the birch trees around the cliff and finally to the grass covered ground…

After some time Alex woke up and she found herself underneath Donna's now injured arm which she used to protect Alex from their fall without second thoughts of saving her. As soon as she realized what just happened she quickly stood up and looked at Donnas' blood covered body. She panicked and checked if Donna is still alive she sighed relief as Donna breathed but it's barely she tried to cover up Donna's blooded wounds with torn pieces from her uniform and tried to carry her on her back.

"I don't understand it… if you were the one we're really after, how come you still saved me? You could've just abandoned me and run away with the package… you risked your life for me and I'm not even your friend…" she sighed sadly then she felt Donna moved a bit and stir…

"Donna are you awake? Are you alright now? What do you feel?" Alex asked worriedly as she laid Donna near a tree and wiped a trickle of blood escaping Donna's wound in the face. Donna's eyes finally opened and looked around her then when she saw Alex she tried to stand up but to no avail she fell back and just gave her more pain in her body.

"Please Donna don't move much, your body received so much injuries, moving just makes them worse…" Alex concernedly told Donna as her face had a questioning yet caring look.

"…Alex… the questions you asked me a while ago just made no sense to me or whatsoever. Can't you see the reason why I tried to save you instead of leaving you behind? I… you…" she suddenly stammered and blush under her numerous injuries. Making Alex blush too (POV: what is she trying to say? Oh my god! she can't possibly be going to tell me she likes me… does she!)

Donna resumed her thoughts and tried once again…

"You're a very important friend to me that's why I saved you." She said as she looked away then she felt dizzy and fainted again. She slumped on a disappointed Alex who embraced her and tried to walk again with her.

It took Alex a whole night to move out of the forest and to finally saw a cottage nearby and luckily an old woman is living there who willingly helped them in their trouble.

The old woman quickly cleanse Donna's wound and covered it with real bandages and cotton buds. After she left Donna sleeping in a guestroom she walked towards the worried Alex who ignored her own wounds because of her worry that Donna's injuries are very serious. The old woman smiled and sat on her arm chair Alex looked at her and she nodded gently.

"Don't worry much about your friend my dear, falling from that cliff and even protecting you at the same time, she must be very used in situations like these but a bit stupid too. She must have cared so much about you that she broke her arm and had a deep wound on her head." She chucking as she observed that Alex blushed a bit.

"That's good… I thought she'd be … because she lost a lot of blood… OUCH!" She looked at her own arms which is covered with bruises. The old woman walked to the medicine cabinet and covered Alex's injuries as well and even gave her a dress that once used by the woman's daughter who now lived in the city. The light pink blouse and white shorts made Alex real cute besides the visible bandages in her body.

After they talked with each other, the old woman was about to leave when Alex remembered to ask her name.

"…. its Rona Franks…" she smiled and pointed to Donna's current room. She nodded and walked silently.

Alex closed the door lightly and sat besides Donna who is now wearing a loose black shirt and long brown shorts while her left arm is in a white cast and the rest of her body is covered with more bandages than Alex.

She sighed and touched Donna's hand which is amazingly soft besides her training each day in the school gym. Alex tried to remember everything she thought Donna was … she was stubborn, mischievous, war freak, tough and cold. Alex shook her head and looked at Donna's peaceful face…

"She looks so much like an angel when she sleeps…" she mumbled, yes Donna…

she finally saw the true Donna who tried to kill her; she's reliable, honest, sweet, caring, protective, loyal, patient, yes… Donna…

"… Donna my sweet 'Angel in Disguise'… how I wish you weren't the one I'm supposed to arrest and captivate." She whispered lovingly as she embraced the warm yet unconscious body of Donna.


	2. Friends or Enemies?

Chapter two: Friends or Enemies…?

Wooden Lodge 6:55 am

They fell together to the trees and landed on the ground… then she fainted, she felt as if someone is carrying her, the carrier is very careful with her even though she seems desperate…

She opened her eyes a bit and said something though she can't remember it quite well. She closed her eyes again, but this time she felt her whole body aches from the blows the impact of falling gave her. A voice inside her head telling her she's so stupid and an ignoramus.

She could've gotten away with the box yet she still saved her enemy. She tried to reason with it but she saw a glimpse of light in the corner and followed it instead then she realized that she were asleep. She saw the wooden ceiling and tried to look around her but her body is covered with bandages and her arm aches badly.

"Man I really messed up big time… what the!" she exclaimed as she saw Alex embracing her but sleeping then she looked at the window. The sun is just starting to rise up. Poor Alex, she must've watched over me the whole night… she thought as she touched Alex's soft tanned face…

"Sorry for being such a drag Alex, you must have had also carried me from the forest to this place." She whispered apologetically as she leaned closer to her face. She's really, really, cute… no, gorgeous… even though she's covered with bandages her beauty can't still be hidden. I tried to save her but instead, she saved me. I'm so stupid… now not only I'm guilty of causing her trouble, I also messed up my job. I wonder why she's in such a slim and sexy suit that got that spyish look. Could it be that she's…

Her thoughts was interrupted as she felt Alex woke up. Alex opened her eyes slowly and looked at Donna.

"Hi there Alex… good morning…" she smiled as she stared at Alex's face which is now covered with surprise and relief so much in fact that she's crying with joy…

"Donna!" was all she said as she embraced Donna gently, Donna hugged her back while Alex sobbed on Donna's breast. She smiled guiltily and pushed Alex away from her.

"Alex… thank you for carrying me here and helped me get my wounds healed… but I'm very sorry for causing you trouble." She stopped abruptly as she felt her arm ache more and she flinched as she tried to stop it. Alex laid her hand on Donna's arm and carefully took the cast off and checked it.

"It seems to be getting a bit better now considering how it looked like five days before." She started as Donna's jaw dropped.

"5 days! Is that how long I've been unconscious?" Alex nodded as Donna wondered.

"And hey …where's my motosuit? Did someone change my clothes? And if it has been five days, how come I'm so clean?"' she asked thoughtfully as she noticed that Alex' whole face is now colored in a dark hue of red.

"No way… you mean… you even cleaned my body and changed my clothes? Man this is really, embarrassing not only that you saved me; you also took care of me when I was still unconscious. Thanks for everything Alex and… about… the package I'm…" she was about to say but Alex stopped her by using her index finger on Donna's lips. She shook her head and pushed Donna to the bed sheets and caressed her hair gently and finally embraced her.

"Please Donna I don't want to hear it.. at least not now… I'm not sure I can take it. I just want to see you recover and be fine again… to spend some time with you in these woods even for a little while to escape the reality and the truth." She whispered pleadingly as Donna nodded slowly using her other arm to touch Alex's face…

"… sure I understand… and Alex…"

"hmm…?"

"I… just want you to know that I…" she stopped as a blush creeped up her face. Alex looked at her hopefully but…

"I am really glad you're alright and fine, I wouldn't be able to take it if you were on my shoes… I just care too much about you well… that I must've lost my job by now… anyway let's not talk about it ok?" Donna continued as a voice in her head is now telling her how stupid and coward she is because she missed another chance to tell what she really feels.

Alex just nodded and faked a smiled, but in reality she's cursing her self for having hopes that Donna might actually like her.

Dinner table 8:15

"Good morning girls... how are you too Donna? Is your arm feeling alright now? Your friend over there has been worried sick, walking in circles each day and watching you at night. If I won't call her to eat she might not do it." she said in a joking tone making Alex blush a bit and sat on the table beside Donna.

"Girls I'm going to the town until the afternoon, the food is in the fridge," she reminded them as they replied with a smile.

"She's a nice person... good thing she was the one you saw in these woods." she said as she tried to eat with her arm but unfortunately it just fell back to the plate. Alex watched her until she finally tried to help Donna.

"Here let me help you, don't push yourself too hard, if you can't do it, just tell me, I don't want to worsen your injury too you know." she said as she fed Donna.

"umm... I just don't want to be a burden to you again... " she mumbled as she blushed. Alex blushed too as she watched Donna eat her food quietly and obediently until they both finished. After that they decided to walk around the house.

Backyard 9:03

The two is simply sitting together on a bench when Alex fell asleep again because of her lack of sleep by watching Donna for 5 straight nights in a row. She leaned towards Donna who just simply watch her sleep knowing what happened to her.

"Alex… why were you chasing me that day? Are you really my enemy? Are you just pretending to be worried about me or were you actually just waiting to find the right time to capture me? I don't understand why these things happen to me when I would almost find a reason for me to be happy at last." She asked her sadly as she remembered the painful childhood she had, being a daughter of a large underground agency leader is very hard for her, having trained everyday and every night just because her dad wants her to be the perfect agent.

Not having true friends and handling his father's transactions at such young age is not easy for her. In fact nothing was really easy for her well… ok she's really great in sports and fighting but comparing it to the life long hardship of training and strict orders of her cold father just made her cold as ice as well.

It all changed when she met Alex, somehow. Watching the soft spoken raven-haired girl and her timid yet cute smiles, she felt something strange when she looks at her. She felt that her heart of steel is being melted as she sees this girl more often. But now that Alex might actually be her enemy, what should she do? Should she follow her father's orders or should she follow her frivolous heart who seems to just have found a key to the door that blocks her way to true happiness even if the one she loves might just be lying to her? She don't know the answer… she looked at Alex's smooth face and caressed it gently…

"Alex… I'm so sorry… I don't think I'm supposed to stay here for too long, I know that you're a nice person but… I have my pride to recapture… I need to retrieve the package… I know you want me to stay with you to forget all about it but it won't work… even if I trust you… even if I care so much about you… even if I love you… my cold heart would never be able to see all that because I'm brought up to be heartless and cold…" she said as she carefully took off Alex's body and laid her on the bench, she walked slowly to the house and rested on her bed.

She closed her eyes in anger as she thought of the stupid fate who made her know Alex… it would've been better if she just didn't met Alex in the first place. If that happened she would have done her job easier without second thoughts.

"Donna…?" Alex whispered as she felt no body around her, she sat straight up as she realized that Donna wasn't there at all. Angry voices filled her head.

(You're so stupid! How can you trust Donna? She's your enemy! How had you been able to think that she can't be the thief when the transmitter led right to her!) another thought came to her head.

(What if she decided to leave you here and get the package again? What do you think the girls and Jerry would say to you? That you're such a fool for letting a prisoner escape because you were sleeping!) she'd had enough of it and ran towards the house.

"Shut up… she's not like that… even if she's my enemy she won't betray me as a friend." She whispered to herself as she knocked on Donna's room.

"Donna… are you there?"

"Yeah…" she replied in a sleepy tone. Alex sighed with relief as the thoughts earlier suddenly faded away. She smiled and entered the room only to see Donna with a strange expression on her face. It's almost as if that she's being tortured in such an emotional way or thinking of a difficult problem.

"Donna… are you alright…?"

"SHUT UP!…" she suddenly shouted and remained not to look at Alex.

"Donna why are you angry with me? I'm only worried…" but was again interrupted by Donna's cold yet silent anger.

"Stop pretending to be worried about me, I know that you just want to watch over me until you'd finally be able to call your friends and capture me." She suddenly commented that struck Alex.

"What are you talking about Don…" she was about to ask but Donna looked at her in such a frightening way that her lips were immediately sealed.

"And don't call me by that name anymore, I don't want an enemy being too friendly with me. I don't trust people who pretends to be my friends." She said as she continued her cold stares on Alex's confused face.

"Look… just leave me alone okay, just call me if the agents are here to arrest me. And don't worry about me escaping, I won't get anywhere with a body like this anyway-…." She stopped as she saw a tear slid down Alex's face… she just nodded and tried to hide her face from Donna then ran out the door sobbing quietly. Donna's eyes widened and her mouth left open a bit with shock.

What the heck did I do! I just made Alex cry! A voice in her head replied

(so…? That's what supposed to happened, you decided that you will still be her enemy to gain your father's trust. Some things have to be sacrificed to gain another thing, you should know that by now)

(but do you really want to hurt Alex just for another painful recognition in the agency… for being an outstanding killer and agent again? Sacrificing the only chance you might have for true happiness, the reason you just kept on fighting… to find a person who'd love you as you love her?) a kind voice said and argued to the other one.

Woods: 11:45 am

Alex ran outside until she finally reached the woods, still crying and sobbing as she finally tripped over an extended root from an oak tree.

"Donna… isn't all the caring I've shown you enough to show you that I'm your friend?" she asked her self as she continued to sob. When she calmed down, she remembered how Donna has been kind to her, help her be braver and hopeful… saved her from a situation she can't handle that also meant her death. Why did Donna saved her in the first place if she knew that they really are enemies? Why did she suddenly became cold to her as if she's totally another person? And then she asked herself…

What do I care about her getting mad and angry with me anyways? Sure she saved me but I already thanked her, I still have my WHOOP cellphone that automatically calls Jerry and the girls but why didn't I called them to say that I'm fine and that I'm with the thief. Don't I want to arrest the thief who might endanger the whole world ? Why do I care so much about Donna that I watched over her for 5 days? Why don't I want to see the truth about our situation and just wanted to remain here with her as long as I want…?

Then she suddenly blushed as a voice in her head asked her…

("Don't tell me you actually love Donna!")

"NO WAY! I'm a straight! I've got boy crushes in school, that can't be possible!" she consistently told herself then she noticed that she don't know that part of the woods.

"Where am I anyway? Oh no! I think I'm lost!" she exasperatedly exclaimed as she wandered more and more in circles.

Lodge 1:35 pm

"I think I should explain everything to Alex…" Donna murmured as she walked around the house.

"Alex?… Where is that girl?" she whispered to herself then… she saw the opened gates to the woods…

"Don't tell me that she cried so much that she ran absentmindedly to the woods!" she exclaimed as she ran towards the house and got a long knife, flashlights, 2 sleeping bags and a lot of food and first aids.

"Is she really a spy? She's so stupid to just walk to the forest without informing Me." She stopped as she thought of what she said earlier…

"… just leave me alone ok/ I don't trust people who pretends to be my friends…" Donna punched herself in her face and thought how stupid she was for saying such things to her… she continued her search for Alex until it's already about 7:00 in the evening. She lit up the flash light to her right as she thought she heard someone crying. She saw a huge oak tree and walked slowly around then she looked up and saw a sleeping but still crying Alex…

She looked at how near yet so far Alex is and looked at her cast.

"I won't reach her if I still have this cast." She mumbled as she took it off and tried to climb the tree. Even though each climb pains her arm and body, she kept on climbing just for Alex and…

"hey stupid" was all that Donna said as she cried a bit with joy when she saw Alex fine. She's so happy she embraced Alex who is currently dreaming that Donna left her, woke up surprised as she felt Donna hugging her.

"D-Donna….?" She stammered as she saw the smiling face of Donna who is now wiping away Alex's own tears.

"I'm just so glad that nothing happened to you… I'm so sorry to say mean things to you Alex… I-I thought I'd never see you again…I was just confused… please forgive me…" she whispered to Alex's now, red ears.

Alex can't believe that Donna actually looked for her even though she just said that she don't want to see her, and even though she's injured (taking the broken arm to account). And is now saying that she's so relieved that she saw her again and that nothing happened to her… it all showed that Donna really cares about her.

"It's alright Donna… I'm sorry for making you worry too…" Alex said as she looked at Donna's left arm… it didn't have a cast… another worried thought came to her head.

"Don't tell me that you took off your cast to climb up this tall tree!" she asked as Donna smiled a bit but painfully.

"Why did you do that! You'd just worsen your injury! How can you be so stupid! Come on I'll help you get down…" Alex exclaimed then after they got down the tree they continued to walk until they reached a river.

"Let's just sleep here for the night then let's go back to the lodge, the old woman might be worried about us." Donna said as she helped Alex lay down the sleeping bags.

"OWW!" Donna yelled as she felt her arm ache painfully, Alex quickly ran to Donna and looked at her wound.

"It needs to be washed. Your arm must have been infected when you took off the cast." Alex said as she observed the other's arm.

"Oh is that it? I'll just wash it then." She attempted to stand up but she suddenly felt very dizzy and fell back on the ground.

"Donna!" Donna tried to smirk but her head aches more terribly than her arm. Alex quickly took some water from the river and cleansed the arm then put a damp towel on Donna's forehead after she dragged her to the sleeping bag.

"Donna… I know this isn't the right time but what were you really doing that day with the package?" Alex muttered as she fixed up the bonfire to keep Donna warm.

"I… can't tell you…" Alex turned to Donna and saw the determination on her face.

"even if… I want to tell you." She finished as her eyes glances off to the woods. Alex sat near her and watched her. While Donna just remained quiet and thinking of what to say.

Alex spoke up.

"I understand if you don't want to tell me. I won't force you. It's okay for me whatever it is. I will never try to fool and lie to you Donna… I promise you that." She smiled and took out the WHOOP cellphone that she's been either holding or hiding in her pockets then asking herself why not use it?

"Here… this is my automatic cellphone that immeadietly contacts the girls and Jerry." Donna stared at her with widened eyes questioning her silently.

"Why are you showing this to me?" Alex took Donna's weak hand and left the cell on it.

"Why?" Alex smiled weakly as she notioned to the western part of the woods.

"In repaying for my life you may destroy that. It's the only gadget that I know that can truly harm you so I'll give it to you so that you can destroy it."

"Donna… thank you for saving my life. If it weren't for you I'm not sure I'd be here right now."

Donna clenched her fists and threw the cell towards a surprised Alex whom caught it in time.

"There you goes again! Stop being such a hero okay! It's very important to your situation now, if you don't have it neither the two of us might be found in time! I know these wounds will heal but what about the people waiting for us out there! They'll record our names as people in the MIA list!"

"MIA?" she replied blankly as Donna sighed with annoyance and turned her head away from Alex.

"Missing In Action. People who are considered dead. They usually perform these listing when a member in a highly official group is missing from a mission within a week or so. After that, their files and names will be erased from the government files. And the people who knew them will consider them dead as well."

"I don't want your life to be like that Alex. I don't want your life to be ruined because of a stupid person like me. You HAVE TO call your friends." She smiled and reached for Alex's hand quickly

She took out the cellphone and opened it.

"Goodbye to you then Alex. It's been really nice meeting you." She pressed the auto button and it showed an image of an old and partly bald man.

"Alex good thing you- who the heck are you!"

"Jerry had Alex called already!" Clover's image appeared this time.

"What are you? …Donna? Why do you have Alex's cellphone?"

"Hey you! I'm taking Alex as a hostage near the cliff where the two of us fell. If you want to get her back you'll allow me to own the red package. Tomorrow, 10 am. You can arrest me if you like but I won't go without a struggle." She switched the phone off and turned to a thunderstruck Alex.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? I WAS DOING EVERYTHING I COULD TO STOP THEM FROM CATCHING YOU THEN YOU''LL JUST PHONE THEM TO CAPTURE YOU!" she yelled furiously as Donna smiled and threw her back the phone.

"I'm still an agent Alex. And a professional at that one. I won't let this mission bring my fame and respect down after I've worked so hard to get it. I'm not always kind and nice Alex remember that. Inside I'm still cold and invulnerable. In this way you'll be saved and I'll get away with the Project." She grinned and threw the blankets which covered her from head downwards.

"Get some sleep. Tomorrow you'll see your folks again."

"Why… do things like these just for me Donna?"

"Because… we're in this together… and haven't I told you to get some sleep!" she exclaimed quietly as Alex sighed defeated and crawled into her own sleeping bag.

"I won't let you do things your way Donna…" was all she muttered then fell asleep.

6:48 am Woods/ Camp

"Alex wake up… we'll go to the cliff where we were thrown off." Donna threw her blanket over Alex's sleeping face then fixed her things… including the red package.

"Huh? What?" she murmured as she rose up and watched Donna stood up with a bag behind her back.

"I'm going to return you to your friends. So stop pretending you're asleep and get a move on. You're my hostage remember?" she coldly said and raised a gun at Alex.

"Where did you got that?"

"At the old woman's house… probably her husband's, anyway move quickly will you?"

"No… I don't want you to get arrested."

"I've done it already so sorry. I can't change the situation now and I have to stick with what I said to your friends. I have to return you." Alex quickly arranged her things and followed Donna who left earlier briefly.

"Donna… you know that you could just have killed me when I were sleeping. Why didn't you? You don't owe me anything." But Donna didn't answered and just kept walking straight. Unmoved by Alex's words.

"From the start everything was wrong. Why did you saved me in the first place? Second, why did you look for me even when you told me that I were your enemy. And third… why do you care if I'm put in the MIA list? So much that you almost don't even care about your mission. Because if you really care about your mission you shouldn't have done all of those things for me." She argued and with this Donna finally stopped and faced her with cold stares.

"And what about you? Why did you dragged me to that old woman's house? Why do you ask me all of those worthless questions then… why!" she comebacked as Alex was immediately silenced.

"I… Answer my questions first!"

"It's because… I… don't want to answer it okay! I have my reasons so just shut up or I'll blow your head off!" Donna frustatedly pointed the gun to Alex's forehead but the other seem not to matter.

"Then do it. Why don't you? It'll be a lot easier won't it? You'll be able to get away with the project and you'll be able to shut me up." Donna hid the gun away angrily and glared at Alex.

"Will you stop playing these frustrating mind games with me Alex! Look… just return to them without any questions will you… please." She tiredly said as she began to walk again.

Silence begun to grow between them as they continued to walk for two hours or so then they took a break.

Donna is having a slight fever because of fatigue and tiredness… her body is tired and if she continue it, she might lose her strength. She breathe deeply as her whole body felt a rushing heat wave inside it.

"Donna… are you alright?"

"Yeah… I am, now leave me alone and think of the people whom you'll see again later. Don't worry, you'll see them soon. I know you miss them." Donna lied but in reality her whole body aches…

"But…"

"Just don't mind me."

"Fine… then I'll get the project myself. I'm an agent too you know." And with that she stood up and was about to get Donna's bag when Donna forced her body to interfere and blocked Alex out of the way.

"Alex… please… don't make me fight you."

"Why then? Answer me."

"I-… can't. I just can't"

"Why can't you fight me then!"

"Let's go… it's almost time." She grabbed her bag and headed to the same track again. After some minutes, they arrived at the cliff but no one is there yet. 

"Donna! Stop avoiding me!" she took her hand. Donna turned around and watched Alex's determined face. Eager for the answers she withheld within her.

"Why can't you just let me be Alex? Why do you want to get these answers so much? Do you have to or… do you want to?"

"I… want to."

"Why can't you just let me protect you?"

"Because I have to have a reason why you're doing it for me."

"Do you really want to know why I did those things?"

"I do."

"Here's the answer." Donna let the bag fall to the ground wrapped her arm around Alex's waist swiftly and lifted the latter's chin gently with her right hand.

"Donna… what are you…?"

"I love you." And she sealed it with a passionate kiss. Both closed their eyes slowly, both enjoying the moment of bliss pleasure that the kiss gave them.

Donna pushed Alex away. Then turned her back on her.

"There… you have it. I loved you Alex. The reason why my mission all fumbled up for the first time. You."

"Donna… I…" Donna faced her expecting her to say (I hate you…) but at the exact moment however a helicopter suddenly appeared out of nowhere and landed near them.

"Alex!" A blond girl exclaimed and quickly aimed at Donna…

"You're going to pay for whatever you did to Alex"

"NO!... Clover don't… I'll arrest her. Please don't hurt her… she's been injured enough trying to save me."

"Save you?"

"I'll tell you all later but please don't be harsh on her." But it was too late… another WHOOP agent attacked Donna.

Donna on the other hand jumped and kicked him at the neck. Then she took out the gun and aimed it at her own head.

"Donna don't!" Alex cried as Donna smiled at her.

"I won't let myself be captured Alex… ever." She was about to trigger it but Sam quickly froze her with a new gadget.

"Freezing perfume. Hi there Alex." Sam said then Alex hugged her friends happily and tearfully but this didn't lasted long because Jerry was ordering the others to get Donna's body to the copter.

"Jerry look. I have to explain something."

"Whatever it is Alex I won't change my mind on capturing her. She still stole the gadgets. And congratulations on the good job. You've managed to stop her from giving it to the enemy though we still have no idea whom it is ."

"But Jerry she saved my life…"

"No buts. Personal things such as that are not relevant in your missions. The decisions will still lie on her recent actions with what she stole." He said sadly and entered the copter.

"Alex… what's wrong with you? Why are you trying to lift Donna's punishment? Isn't she your enemy? Our… enemy?" Sam asked as a tear fell from Alex's eye.

"Yeah and she kidnapped you." Clover said cluelessly as Alex just glared at her.

"What?" Clover asked turning to Sam but Sam glared as well then she just shrugged and entered the other copter.

6:34 pm Sam's house.

Alex explained everything to them.

"What! She loved you!" Clover exclaimed and stood up so quickly the pillow on her lap fell on the rug.

"So… that's the reason why she saved you. She have done so many things for you. Wow… almost like a prince charming except… well… she isn't a prince." Sam paused and watched Alex sigh again and stared blankly at the window.

"So what are you going to do now?" Sam asked silently as Alex turned her head to her friends.

"I don't know…"

"What do you feel about Donna then?" Clover cut in as Alex blushed.

"Do you like her as well?" Sam asked interestedly.

"I… don't know Sam. But I know she's not the bad guy here. Something is not right." Sam raised an eyebrow while continuing to watch their friend.

"What do you mean not right?"

"Well first of all… all of you searched the area right?"

"Yup…"

"Then had you found any lodge in the area or near it?"

"Lodge? You mean like a wooden house or something like that?"

Alex nodded. And the two are still trying to answer her guessing game.

"So what?"

"We stayed there remember? But when I was still there… it was kind of weird… I hadn't seen any living animals in the woods. Not even heard birds chirping."

Alex nodded again when she saw Sam's mouth gaped open in shock.

"You mean the old lady in the lodge isn't really a civilian there."

"Yes, and second I think we're inside a dome, an invisible and protected dome… they might have thought they fooled us very well. I was too worried about Donna then that I hadn't realized the place."

"So… this means the old lady who took care of the two of you is the enemy in disguise?" Clover jumped up as she smiled at the others.

"Let's go to Jerry." The two understood and followed her.

7:29 pm Jerry's Office

After sliding and looping in a new entrance again the girls finally found Jerry. Then gave their guesses to him.

"Very good, good work Alex. Wise deduction and observation."

"SO what did you do to Donna?" Clover asked as Jerry smiled.

"Don't worry, she's alright. We sent her first to the medics then put her to a prison cell. We haven't decided yet, so we just confined her until we finally know why she took it and her reasons. And talking about reasons… Alex I think you could reason with her and ask her what's hers." Then they grinned at her annoyingly. Alex grumbled and sighed.

"Okay Jerry… fine. And stop giving me that look guys… I mean it." She faced her back and headed to the WHOOP jail cells.

"349… 349… here it is. Hey why is this cell so guarded?" she asked her self as a number of doors opened up before she was able to reach Donna's cell.

When she entered the dimly lit room she saw Donna staring up the ceiling while lying on the bed.

"Alex… I wonder what she's doing now… Probably having a fun time with her friends… well at least she doesn't have enough troubles now…"

"I just wish the best for her. But now I'm a disgrace to our family. Not only am I a failure in being an agent but if they also found out that I'm a lesbian then heh… what the heck… I'm sure they're cursing me right now anyway." She gave the ceiling a sad smile and closed her eyes.

"Alex… if only you knew how much I fell in loved with you. But no… I know it wouldn't change anything."

"How would you know then?" Alex blurted out as Donna shut her eyes open and swiftly turned her face to Alex's direction.

"Alex…?"


	3. The Truth

**Chapter Three: The Truth… **

**  
**

**Donna's Cell 8:15 pm**

"Alex…?" Donna blinked her eyes twice staring blankly at Alex as if she was a ghost.

"How would you know then?" Alex repeated her question as Donna slowly rose up from her bed and walked towards Alex.

"Because I know you don't feel the same as I do."

"How do you know if I don't feel the same as you do?"

"Because … I'm your enemy. And besides… you won't like anything about me."

"How do you know that I won't like anything about you?"

Alex remained stuck with Donna's lonely eyes. And continued asking her why…

"I don't know." Donna turned her face to her back and forced herself to the words.

"Just go… I don't need your sympathy! And stop giving me false hopes…" Alex opened the lock silently and stepped inside the cell while Donna didn't notice it.

"Donna…" Alex whispered as she gently embraced Donna from the back. Donna blushed as she felt Alex embracing her and had to ask her.

"Alex… why do you torture me so?"

"Please stop forcing yourself to believe those lies…"

"Lies?" Donna faced her a bit and saw a glimpse of the worried expression carved on Alex's face.

"That I don't love you…" she simply said and smiled at her. Alex held Donna's red face and pulled her in.

"I love you Donna… just as much as you do." She kissed Donna lovingly and even though this had taken Donna aback she kissed her as well. After they broke up all Donna was able to do is smile at her.

"Thank you." She embraced Alex and caressed the brunette's raven black hair as this is all she can do for her love.

"Donna… there's still another thing why I went here." Donna pushed Alex away and they sat on her bed.

"What is it?"

"Why had you stolen the project?" Donna's eyes widened as Alex said it.

"Who told you I stole it? What made you think I'm stealing it then? I was merely returning it."

"Returning it?"

"Yeah, I was ordered personally by my father to return it to a certain professor whom was claiming it."

"But… the professor who did it had died already while conducting an experimental stage on those projects as the files said."

"Yeah that's what the files said but he was only missing… I don't know the reason but he hid himself and waited for the right time to reclaim it."

"Professor Juno?"

"No… his name now is Professor X …what a lousy name… anyway, you mean to say that my father was fooled by that old fool?" Alex nodded as Donna gritted her teeth angrily.

"All of us… he had fooled all of us. And another thing I think he's the old lady who helped us."

"How did you know that?"

"A wild guess."

"And Donna… what agency are you working for?" Donna smiled and took out a badge. Alex stared at it and at first she though it was merely a glass shaped like a badge then when she looked closer she saw two guns forming an x and a wolf on a cliff below of it.

"Top Agents Military Ensemble… a highly secret organization of the underground connections of numerous countries around the world. We specialize in securing important missions and objects. And our security have no match around the world even this Head quarters."

"Then why didn't you escape…?" Donna gave a shy smile and looked at her.

"I don't want to cause you any more troubles. If I really wanted to I could've escaped from here hours ago."

"As I was saying, our organization is so secret that even other secret world organizations don't know much about us."

"I think you're right there." Jerry suddenly appeared with Sam and Clover.

"So had the two of you talked things over now?" Clover grinned and gave Alex a meaningful look while the two blushed. Alex obviously wanted to change the topic as she turned to Jerry.

"Yes and Jerry, do you really have no idea about T.A.M.E.?"

"Not much…I had heard of them before but they were considered urban myths because either they really don't exist or their agents are that highly skilled that no one knows them even though they undergo serious missions. And sometimes I've heard that another reason why their agents are so skilled is because since childhood they're already trained everyday to be a professional agent. Is that right then Donna?" he gave a grim expression to Donna who stood up and faced Jerry.

"Yes… and each is very difficult indeed. But I'm a failure."

"But now we should focus on how capturing X…" Sam said as Donna smiled at her.

"Yes and that'll be the easy part."

"Huh?" they faced Donna's happy face with their blank ones.

"I've put a tracking device inside the first package. And I'm sure he hadn't opened it yet because if it did then my special wristwatch will alert me." All of them cheered as Jerry stepped out of the cell.

"Jerry… where are you going?" Sam asked as he grinned.

"I'm going to alert the agency that Donna isn't an enemy anymore but a spy as well. And girls… be careful as always okay?" he bid and left the place whistling.

"Now back to business… so… are you two ahem… on now?" Clover grinned at the suddenly red faced couple.

"Not yet… I haven't asked her yet."

"Oh… how cute… the two of you are blushing at the same time." Sam added as Clover just giggled.

"Stop it."

"So… Donna… when will you ask our dear friend Alex to be your girlfriend then?" Clover pressed on the topic as Donna blushed furiously. While Alex just glared at Clover.

"Clover…"

"Maybe…" the trio turned to Donna with bated breath as she paused and took in a deep breath.

"… After the mission and when all things had cleared out then maybe…" Donna took Alex hand and faced her sweetly.

"… I'll ask you to be my girlfriend…?" Alex blush deepened to a darker hue.

"Oh… she's so sweet Alex… you are so suited for each other." Clover joked as Sam suddenly frowned.

"Hey guys sorry to interrupt but umm shouldn't we…"

"Oh sorry I forgot. Let's go follow the tracking device then Sam," Donna seriously said and let go of Alex's hand.

When the two left the other two looked at them.

"Donna really is serious when she's on a mission don't you think. She and Sam have a lot in common; intelligent, serious thinker and a good agent." Clover said wonderingly as they followed them.

"Yeah…I suppose,"

Then they took out the WHOOP jet plane and headed for the signal the device shows on the special wrist watch of Donna.

"Northeast of here. In Canada? Is that where your headquarters are?" Sam asked as Donna shook her head.

"No…? We're a bit near Washington."

"Oh… then why did you put a tracking device in the first package Donna and how did you know that X won't open it yet."

"It's because he told me something he shouldn't have before I left for the mission."

"What is it?" Alex asked as Sam nodded.

"He told me that he wouldn't be able to operate it alone with out the other part yet so he needs the other and enough time to concentrate on what's he's planning."

"So what's so suspicious about that then?" Clover cut in as Donna smiled.

"He only told us that he want to get it back but he made a promise with dad that when we return it… he won't use it for at least a year because dad suspects something about him as well. Then when he was giving me the layout of the NURL building he told me that he's planning to use it so… in short."

"He accidentally slipped that he was going to use it and thus breaking a promise to your dad." Sam murmured finally realizing what made Donna betray the orders. Donna nodded and continued.

"So… suspecting him as well I slipped in a very small tracking device inside it when I was handing it over to him."

"That's amazing. So how small is the device… do you have an example?" Clover asked while Alex just watched her love took out a very small box then carefully opened it to them.

"But that's just an ant…" Clover said as they saw the black dot moving inside it but for some reasons it can't get out.

"Look more closely Clover…" Donna took out a hand lens and they peek through it.

"It's a robotic ant. Wow… your agency seems more advance than ours." Sam exclaimed quietly as she stared at the ant.

"Yes… but we don't rely on gadgets that much. My father believes that a true agent don't have to rely on an object just to finish a mission. And that knowledge and power is needed more than that." She paused as she saw that they're getting nearer to a big mansion.

Professor X's Hideout (Mansion) 11:45 pm

"That mansion looks like a page torn out from a horror comic book. Honestly, I don't know why our enemies have such bad taste in picking up their houses." Clover said as they landed on the damp forest ground.

"Okay, I don't know much of the mansion's map since I've been there for only one time and I've also been blindfolded. But my tracker can help us in it so all we have to worry about is the traps and evade the laser detectors X readied for intruders And also the big bodyguards he always had." She knowledgably said as Sam look at Donna's device and smiled at her.

"Well I think that'll be the quicker method for us in getting in won't it Donna?" Donna grinned as they all sprinted towards the high wall surrounding the huge mansion. After they climbed the wall wearing the stealth jackets Jerry gave them they were halfway to the tracking device when Clover sneezed behind a big bald guy who automatically saw her because when she sneezed her hood feel off her head.

He tried to grab Clover but she jumped out of his grasp as Alex tripped him and gave him a powerful blow behind his neck.

"Good going Alex! Thanks" Clover exclaimed as they continued to run. Alex grinned but blushed when she saw Donna smiling at her too.

"No problem."

"Wait! The tracking device is moving… X must have decided to use it even without the other part… we have to hurry!" Donna exclaimed and notioned to them to follow her.

"Where is it heading then?" Sam asked as Donna looked at it again.

"On top of the north wing tower of the mansion. Probably planning to board a helicopter. What the! Clover!" Clover grabbed Donna's arm and shook her head.

"If you said he's going to ride a helicopter then these might help us." She pointed to the Jet Pack Bag Pack behind her then grinned. Then she and Sam stepped on the window and waved.

"Alex we're going now you'll be the one to carry her see yah!" and with that Sam and Clover pressed a button then they took off.

"Well…" Alex started but Donna is way ahead of her.

"It's okay… Let's get that creep now shall we?" Donna smiled at her comfortingly as Alex smiled as well. She embraced Donna and then they headed for the tower.

But when they got there Sam and Clover is having a hard time fighting X. Since X seems to have an army of droids that were especially designed for fighting.

"Alex, Donna, we can use a little help here!" Clover yelled as a droid almost ripped her hair off "HEY! I've just gotten it styled last Saturday!" and then she kicked that droid and sent it flying over Donna's head.

"Good thing you're here now you traitor! What will your father just say to you then huh? What a pathetic excuse for a daughter." A snickering voice called as the droids stopped attacking and their heads turned to the voice's direction.

Then they saw a white haired guy with a black eye patch over his right eye and a huge noticeable scar across his face.

"I've heard from your father that ever since you were born to this world he made you to be the most perfect agent in the TAME. So that you'll make up for his mistakes but you… you failed his wishes and betrayed the orders given to you directly by your own dad." He sneered. Alex turned her head to Donna and she saw Donna gritted her teeth in anger.

"SHUT UP!"

"Give us the project or else…"

"Or else what? You are in no position to give orders Donna. Or else your dad just might get angrier with you." Then he opened the helicopter's door revealing a man with the same hair color as Donna. And with the same eyes as Donna but only it's with fiery anger.

"Dad!"

The man stepped out of the copter and walked straight to his daughter.

Clover started to walk but Sam held her hand and shook her head.

"It's none of our business Clover. Let's leave them alone." She nodded in reply and watched the pair.

"You're a shame to the whole family!" he yelled as he slapped Donna on the face forcefully as she regained her stance.

"I have my reasons why I disobeyed your orders for the first time! What does it matters anyway! I've tried to be the best for you for ever since I can remember! Why does it matter now that I've failed just one mission!" she yelled back as she kicked and punched her father's abdomen. He backed away but continued to attack as well.

"Because one mission is as important as it matters because the whole world's fate relies on it! And you! You've endangered other people's lives the moment you decided to fail it! NO REASONS ARE ACCEPTABLE FOR ENDANGERING THE WORLD'S SAFETY!" he punched his daughter on the face causing her to let out some blood.

"DONNA!" Alex exclaimed as she felt a cold shiver went throughout her body. She started to run towards her when Donna noticed this she tried to stop her. But she couldn't because her body is still succumbing to the blow she have just received.

"NO ALEX DON'T!" Alex protectively embraced Donna and glared at Donna's dad.

"It's not her fault why she failed at her mission, it was my entire fault. I was the cause why she failed at it. If I weren't there then she would have delivered it with no problems whatsoever." She argued stubbornly as Donna's father merely looked at her as if she was just a mere speck of dust on his new shoes.

"So you're saying that Donna just let herself be taken by you? I don't believe my daughter had been defeated by a frail girl like you!" he scorned as this made Donna strong enough to stand on her feet.

"I wasn't beaten by her, we hadn't even fought yet."

"Then how the heck did she became the reason why you failed!"

She hesitated to reply for a second then took her courage and held Alex's hand. Then bravely faced her father.

"I loved her. I saved her during the mission and that's the reason why I failed." She just finished her words when her face received another powerful blow from her dad's fist.

"Donna…" Donna stood up again and took her fighting stance and grinned.

"I'm alright Alex. Don't worry."

While they were fighting over there however, X is trying to get away with the package. Sam noticed this and she caught his arm and sprayed him with the Freezing Perfume without getting Donna's dad's attention.

"Good job Sam, but what should we do with him? Should we call Jerry now since now that we've finished the mission…"

"no… the mission is not finished yet Clover."

"Huh?"

She pointed to the Donna and her dad then sadly smiled at her.

"Yes… she should explain everything to her dad as well."

"So you're a damn fucking lesbian is that it then? The girl I brought up is a traitor, a disgrace and a lesbian!" he growled in anger as he gave another sidekick heading towards Donna's abdomen but she jumped quickly and prepared for a powerful combo for her father.

"So what if I'm a lesbian! I'm not a robot to be controlled all the time! I have a soul dad! And…" she kicked her father's stomach "IT'S-…" Then punched him on his left cheek "-MY-…" then a chop on his neck to make him unconscious. "-LIFE!" she shouted at him as he dropped on the ground unconsciously.

"It's my life and I'm going to do what I want with it but I'm still very sorry for my failures dad. Sorry to be a disgrace." She panted a bit tiredly and then turned her head towards the three who is now waiting for her to speak up.

"I'm alright but I think we'll need Jerry to explain everything to my stubborn and foolish heck of a dad."

"Good thing too… I was starting to worry where your fight might end up." Sam sighed as Clover phoned Jerry. And while they're talking to Jerry, Alex and Donna are talking about something.

"Donna… I'm so sorry…"

"What do you mean sorry? Look… it's not your fault. My failed mission, my dad's anger… it's all my fault so don't take it. In fact I should be the one who's sorry… I shouldn't have let dad and me be fooled by that old crackpot anyway." She shrugged as she sat on the edge of the tower.

"But what about your dad Donna? Even after Jerry explained that situation to him… he might not still even try to understand our relationship. He might not even accept you as his daughter anymore." She frowned and sat beside her as well.

"So…?" she offhandedly said as she stared at an annoyed Alex.

"Don't you care if your father disapprove of our relationship?" her supposedly angry voice starting to fail her because of the careless expression etched on Donna's face.

"So…?" was the same reply. And this just made her more frustrated.

"So why don't you care about it!" she finally yelled. But Donna suddenly took her and embraced her.

"Donna…?" she faced Alex and touched her face comfortingly.

"I don't care about what he'll think of us because all that matters to me is that you'll be safe and that I'll still be allowed to love you… to hold you like this… and to kiss you like this as well…" she finished as she kissed Alex.

"Alex, Donna…! Jerry just told us…" Clover was about to say what he just said but blushed as she saw the two kissing each other intimately.

"Clover! Don't look at them like that!" Sam sermoned as she jerked Clover's head with hanging jaws to another direction.

"Don't you have manners when someone is doing that! Come on let's help those guys in carrying Donna's dad to the helicopter." Sam continued as Clover sweatdropped and followed her.

"What's important to me is that you'll be fine Alex. For whatever I do you'll always be first that matters." Alex closed her eyes and rested on Donna's chest.

"Thank you Donna. Thank you just so much."

"You're welcome Alex. Now let's go to the others… I think they're finish calling Jerry by now." She let goes of Alex and stood up quickly.

"Yes I think you're right." Donna offered her hand and helped Alex stand up then they walked to the two with their hands together.

When they saw the two a helicopter was taking off then they also saw two more copters next to the Sam and Clover.

"Those guys are gonna take him to WHOOP then Jerry will try his best to explain everything to him. And Jerry told us that we have a weekend off so he's given us these helicopters as a reward for the mission. So…" Sam started to smile as the two of them looked meaningfully at the couple.

"Have fun you two!" Clover grinned annoyingly as they boarded the copter and took off.

Donna and Alex entered the copter then both were silent for a while until Donna tapped Alex's shoulder.

"What's the matter? Is there something wrong…? Alex?"

"Donna… promise me that no matter what happen… we'll always be there for each other and that we'll always love one another… and also that you'll never ever leave me" Donna smiled and took her hand.

"Why suddenly say such things Alex?"

"Just tell it to me please." She rested her head on Donna's shoulder and gazed upon her eyes.

"Of course… hey look at the horizon Alex… the sun is starting to rise…" she murmured as they both watched the sun rising up from the thin line separating the sea and the skies.

(Yes… I just wish we'll always be together as well Alex… I also promise you that no matter what happens… I won't let you go from me… and I won't ever leave you alone…)

A year after, Alex was killed by an underground agent Donna's dad sent… Donna wasn't able to live without Alex and so she suicided by letting herself be killed by an enemy during a mission a week later. Donna's dad realized his mistakes and lived his remaining days on earth with regret and misery.

"Alex… where are you?" I looked around me but all I saw is a lot of snowy mists.

"I'm here waiting for you Donna… welcome back…" Alex appeared besides me and so I embraced her… she wasn't dead… she's warm… does that mean I'm dead too?

"Had you been waiting for such a long time now? I'm sorry…" I apologized but she just simply kissed me tenderly on the cheek and smiled.

"It's alright… I knew you'll follow me and that we'll be together again Donna… so come on…" she raised her hand, offering it to take me somewhere.

"Why?" I looked at her hand then back at her face.

"We'll go somewhere…"

"Where?"

"To a place where we'll be together forever…"

"So will you come then Donna?"

"Of course Alex… any where as long as I'll be with you" we both smiled at each other as I took her hand… then a bright shining light came upon the two of us… Alex… I felt her hand slipping away from me so I embraced her.

"Don't worry Donna… I won't leave you again."

"Neither will I let myself be lost from your arms again…" and so I kissed her… from that point on I didn't know what happened… all I know is… I won't be parted from her ever again… we'll be together forever…

Fin

Author's Note's: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! And so ends the happy lives of Alex and Donna! (and Donna's dad too) Okay first of all don't flame me… for these oh so serious reasons.

In a writer's point of view… an unexpected turnabout of the story on its ending is very original. And so I decided to let the characters die. BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHHH! again ;)

I want to surprise the reader that means you, yes, you, I'm not talking about the guy sitting next to you reading what's on your computer ( with an unexpected ending.

I made them die at least a year after… though originally I wanted them to die just a week after or something like that. But because I want Donna and Alex to at least enjoy the happy life of being together, I made it a year. Aren't I such a good person huh? (just kiddin, remember… I'm still at your mercy)

And those are my reasons why I killed- I mean let them die in my fanfic. Please forgive me if you seem to suddenly hate me and want to burn me with flames. All I can say is PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME! I WAS WRITING WHAT I THINK WOULD HAVE BEEN A VERY INTERESTING ENDING. PLEASE I BEG OF YOU DON'T FLAME ME!

And that's all I want to say, thank you also for waiting for the continuation of my fic (for those who were waiting I mean) and for those who had sent such good comments and reviews to me. For I'm still a good servant here to satisfy you (reader's name) with the fanfiction I can at least write for you. SO BYE!

P.S. Really hoping you won't flame me… so please don't… huhuhu… +;

P.S. 2 Just some words of advice (to sound wise or something) we never know when the dear lord (name your god) might take us away from the people we so dearly loved (enter name of specified person or persons) So let us cherish each second, minute, hours and days of our lives as long as we live and so that we should go with the flow of time until we breathe the last air of life we'll ever had. That's all and thank you. BYE AGAIN!

A person can have but one life and one death,

One heaven, one hell.

Quoted by: Robert Browning


End file.
